1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes. More particularly the invention is concerned with an apparatus facilitating the use of ultrasonic energy to assist an otherwise manual toothbrush in loosening and removing soft plaque from the teeth of the user on a substantially daily basis.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous attempts has been made to develop an apparatus to remove plaque or tartar from the surface of the teeth. Some of the devices utilized sonic and/or ultrasonic energy. The devices utilizing sonic or ultrasonic energy can be grouped into three distinct categories.
One approach is the utilization of only fluids as a medium of energy transmission and plaque removal by placing an ultrasonic transducer into the middle of the mouth. This approach is impractical and physiologically dangerous due to the high energy levels it requires to be effective in absence of any mechanical scrubbing, and the uncontrolled, variable, user dependent distance between the transducer and the teeth. A typical example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,799.
The second approach is the application of ultrasonic energy to vibrate the toothbrush. While these teachings are aged, no application to data has demonstrated the practical feasibility of carrying out the science in this manner. The fallacy of this approach is that while the toothbrush vibrates, it absorbs the ultrasonic energy, the vibrations are dampened out by the bristles and the friction between the bristles and the tooth. Consequently, the vibrating energy is consumed before it can be effective on the surface of the teeth. An other significant drawback of some these proposals is that the toothbrush or applicator is solidly attached, otherwise fixed to the transducer, making replacement of the brush difficult and expensive, taking the device out of the economically affordable daily dental hygiene device category for the general population. Examples of these devices can be found in the following U.S. Pats.: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,035 and 4,333,197 and 4,787,847.
The third and only theory reduced to practice to data is to remove hardened or calcified plaque colonies from the surface of the teeth on infrequent periodical basis. This art has been made available to professional dentists in the form of a high energy device that couples the ultrasonic energy to the teeth by a metal probe. While safe in the hands of the highly skilled and professionally trained dentists or hygienists, these devices are not suitable for daily use by the general population. Such devices could cause damage to the surface of the teeth and the surrounding tissue when utilized by un-trained novice consumers. What has occurred to data is that notwithstanding the teachings of the prior art, the ability to utilize ultrasonic energy to assist the consumer in the daily maintenance of oral hygiene in a safe and effective manner has remained unsolved.